A jamais
by barjy02
Summary: Dean sent vivre en lui Castiel, Sam parle à l'ange...Fusion entre les humains et les anges...OENI (objet ecrit non identifie)


**Je ne sais pas comment définir ce one shot.**

**Entre délire mystique, hymne à l'amitié ou à l'amour (le choix vous est offert) ou tout simplement un OENI (un objet écrit non identifié…lol)**

**Cet OS reste, malgré tout, dans une certaine logique de ma vision d'SPN, il y en gardera pas moins une place un peu particulière.**

**J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, j'espère que vous aimerez tout autant le lire.**

« A jamais »

Il ouvrit les yeux sur le plafond de sa chambre et eut cette étrange impression pendant quelques instants d'y apercevoir les yeux de Castiel plongés dans les siens tout en étant les siens…Comme si ils regardaient ensemble dans la même direction…Il se frotta les paupières en s'asseyant.

La tête lui tournait…Il se sentait nauséeux…

Il resta quelques minutes, penché à essayer de se souvenir de ce qui lui était arrivé…Se demandant encore comment il s'était retrouver ici alors que son dernier souvenir le ramenait dans une ferme à des centaines de kilomètres de là.

Avec lui, Castiel…Il prononça son nom comme un écho et fut pris d'un vertige. Il ferma les yeux.

Que se passait-il ?

Il se prit, par reflex, le bras, là où la marque de l'ange était inscrite dans sa chair.

Il sentit une chaleur étrange lui parcourir le corps comme si en se touchant, c'était Castiel qui faisait le geste.

La porte s'ouvrit…Sam…

Ils se regardèrent et Dean sut…Au regard de ce frère qui ne pouvait et ne voulait à présent plus rien lui cacher.

« Sam » le regard interrogateur

« Merci, seigneur…J'ai cru que tu te réveillerais jamais…»

Il s'approcha un sourire de soulagement au bord des lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien…J'ai tracé ton portable…Quand je suis arrivé et que je t'ai vu étendu sur le sol »

Il leva les yeux au plafond

« Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs, Dean…Il y avait du sang partout…J'ai vérifié mais tu n'avais aucune blessure…Juste la lame sur le sol à tes côtés et j'ai compris » Il murmura ses derniers mots.

Dean ferma les yeux

« Cass »

Sam ne répondit pas, il baissa les yeux

« Sammy » la voix brisée

« Cass » insista-t-il

« Quand je suis arrivé…C'était déjà trop tard » répondit, dans un souffle, Sam.

Dean se passa les mains dans les cheveux et se serra la nuque

« Dis pas ça »

« Je suis désolé, Dean… »

« Où est-il ? »

« Je l'ai enterré derrière la maison… »

Dean ne réagit pas…Sam ne dit rien, respectant son silence…

« Laisse-moi, Sammy….J'ai besoin d'être seul, tu veux»

« Oui…Je comprends…Si jamais, je suis là si tu as besoin »

Il avait envie de dire « de parler » mais il sut que Dean ne voulait pas entendre ses mots-là.

Il ouvrit la porte pour sortir et se retourna vers son frère.

« Il n'y avait pas l'ombre de ses ailes sur le sol…C'est pour cela que je n'ai pas brûlé le corps…Je…Je pouvais pas le brûler…Son vaisseau…Lui » la voix s'éteignant.

Dean releva la tête, le regard vide.

« Y avait pas de raison de le brûler …Cass n'était pas un démon, ni un monstre… »

« Non, je sais bien, Dean…Mais il n'était plus Cass non plus »

Dean baissa le regard, il sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse ou ne veuille les retenir.

« Je sais moi, que c'était lui… »

« Dean…Il a essayé de te tuer »

« Je suis vivant, non ? Ce n'était pas lui… » en posant la main sur sa poitrine. A nouveau cette chaleur étrange.

Les images petit à petit lui revenaient.

Castiel debout devant lui…Des larmes de sang au coin des yeux…La lame tendue vers Dean.

La voix de Naomi…

« Tue le »

Mais il se refusait d'obéir, de céder…Le visage de Samandriel, lui rappelant cruellement son ancienne faiblesse…Et puis c'était Dean, là, devant lui.

Plus il résistait, plus ses yeux s'éteignaient…Dean pouvait lire la souffrance sur son visage…Le combat qu'il menait contre lui-même…

Il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider, il avait déjà essayé mais Castiel ne semblait plus avoir la force de pouvoir résister…

Dean sentait sa grâce disparaitre, il le sentait à travers leur lien comme jamais il ne l'avait ressenti auparavant.

Il savait que si Naomi réussissait à lui faire faire ce geste fatal, Castiel n'y survivrait pas.

Ils mourraient ensemble et soudain, Dean se dit que ce ne serait pas si mal au fond…

Autant mourir de la main d'un ami et avec lui, que seul…

Il savait que c'était, au final, son destin…Leur destin à tous.

Castiel avait trahi Naomi en donnant la tablette des anges aux frères. Elle pensait avoir main mise sur lui après lui avoir vrillé le cerveau mais il était demeuré envers et contre tout, loyal aux humains…

A son humain.

Elle ferait donc de lui, la main qui tuerait l'homme pour lequel il avait tout sacrifié et ce, jusqu'aux siens, ses propres frères.

Cet homme qu'il sauva de la perdition et qui devint la sienne. La leur…

Elle prit possession de lui, de sa lumière…Elle hurla sa rage à travers lui, l'envahissant, lui brûlant sa grâce.

Quand Castiel poignarda Dean, celui-ci vit dans le bleu de ses yeux, la peur, la douleur, une tristesse, déchirante…Leurs fins…

Elle le libéra pour le laisser seul, face à son geste…

Il essuya d'un revers de manche le sang qui ombraient ses yeux et puis il le vit…Etendu au sol qui le fixait, la mort penchée sur lui…Lui son chasseur, son ami, son âme…

Lui, son humain…

Il lâcha son poignard divin et tomba à genoux…

Ils plongèrent leur regard l'un dans l'autre…Castiel lui sourit, de ce sourire emprunte de tristesse et de mélancolie, de ce sourire qui n'en fut jamais vraiment un…Comme un adieu.

Dean lui sourit à son tour, le sang perlant sur le bord de ses lèvres.

« Dean »

Cette voix, ce regard…Dean le fixait, ne pouvant en détacher les yeux.

« Il est dit que notre lien, jamais, ne sera brisé…Je serais celui qui te guidera pour fermer les portes du Paradis…Je serais celui qui montrera le chemin au prophète…Ecoute la voix des anges, Dean…Elle sera mienne au-delà même de ma mort »

Dean le supplia du regard…Castiel posa la main sur la blessure et ferma les yeux.

Le chasseur releva la sienne dans un effort qui lui en couta ses dernières forces et la posa sur celle de l'ange qui rouvrit ses yeux de lumière sur lui.

L'ange qui pleurait en perdant peu à peu de sa grâce, tout en ne cessant de le regarder...

Cette grâce qui étonnamment ne brûla pas les yeux de l'homme.

Dean sentit une douce chaleur traverser ses veines, sa chair, son âme comme une communion, une fusion…Comme si Castiel ne faisait plus qu'un avec lui…

Et puis plus rien

Et là, cette chambre, son frère et cette douleur sans nom qui lui arrachait le cœur…

Ainsi Castiel était mort….Sacrifiant sa grâce pour que lui, Dean puisse vivre…Accomplir sa destinée.

Il se leva brusquement et se mit à fuir…Traversant la grande salle centrale, montan les marches, ouvrant la porte en inspirant profondément l'air frais qui le frappa au visage…

Il avait l'impression d'étouffer…Ressentant des émotions qui lui était jusqu'alors inconnues…

Il regarda le ciel et en perçut les vies célestes…

Il paniqua, perdu face à ce flot de lumière et de cris aigus qui lui transperçaient la chair et l'esprit, et puis cette voix à l'intérieur de lui….

Lointaine mais qui lui semblait si familière…

Il se força à se concentrer, à reprendre son calme malgré la peur qui le tétanisait…

« Dean… »

Un écho…

« Dean »

« Cass ? »

Il se serra la tête entre les mains, persuadé de devenir fou…

Il sentit une main sur son épaule et se retourna…C'était lui…Là devant lui…Castiel.

« Dean…Ca va ? »

Il ferma les yeux et recula.

Quand il les rouvrit, Sam le regardait, apeuré, inquiet…

« Dean…Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Il est en moi…Il est là » en pointant sa tempe de l'index

« Mais qui, Dean ? »

« Cass… »

« Dean…Rentre…S'il te plait…Tu dois te calmer »

« Je ne suis pas fou, Sammy….Je te le jure, il est en moi »

Sam le regarda, dubitatif…

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? »

« Il m'a sauvé en sacrifiant sa grâce mais il n'est pas mort »

« Quoi ? »

« C'est pour cela que tu n'as pas vu ses ailes…Il n'est pas mort….Il est là, en moi » en se frappant la tête

« Je vais devenir dingue…Je perçois tout…Trop de lumière, trop de voix…. »

Il s'évanouit devant un Sam, pétrifié.

Sam l'observait qui dormait d'un sommeil agité…

Il se mit à parler une langue étrangère qu'il finit par reconnaitre comme étant de l'énochian…

Et si, il avait raison.

Sam rapprocha la chaise du lit. Il fixa son frère.

« Castiel…Cass, tu m'entends…Est-ce que tu es là ?»

Il se sentit mal à l'aise de parler à son frère en s'adressant à l'ange…Un ange qui serait devenu esprit...Etait-ce Dieu possible ?

« Sammy » un écho dans sa tête et sur le lit, Dean qui cessa de remuer.

« Cass…C'est bien toi ? Mais comment? »

« Le lien »

« Tu possèdes Dean ? »

Sam sentit son cœur se serrer

« Il est mort ? C'est toi dans son corps ? » Les larmes aux yeux

« Il est vivant, Sammy…Jamais je ne mettrais sa vie en danger en faisant de lui mon vaisseau»

« Mais comment ? »

« Peu importe… »

Un silence, une respiration

« Le frapper, c'était le seul moyen pour que Naomi me croit perdu…Je devais le tuer, je dois mourir mais avant je dois graver en lui tout ce que vous devez savoir pour pouvoir fermer les portes du Paradis, pour l'éternité et la fin des temps…»

« Je comprends rien à ce que tu me racontes, et puis comment ça se fait que je puisse t'entendre ? »

Il se leva de sa chaise

« La télépathie, Sammy….Tu en as encore le pouvoir, enfoui en toi…Je te parle depuis Dean mais ma grâce s'éteint, je n'en aurais bientôt plus la force…»

« Ton vaisseau, je l'ai enterré ici…Tu dois le réintégrer, Cass…Tu dois vivre…On a besoin de toi »

« Sammy… »

Il ferma les yeux et croisa le bleu des siens, reflet de Novak à travers son inconscient.

« Je ne peux pas survivre…Je suis l'instrument de Naomi…Je serais votre perte »

« Mais tu as réussi à lui échapper »

« Il est trop tard »

« Il n'est jamais trop tard »

« Sammy »

« Je vais déterrer ton vaisseau et tu vas revenir parmi nous….Tu m'entends… »

« Sammy…Je n'en ai plus le pouvoir »

« Tu sais où on est ici ? »

Un nouveau silence comme si Castiel observait les lieux.

« Oui…Cette maison est inscrite en moi »

« J'y trouverais un moyen de te sauver…Les anges nous accompagnent depuis la levée des temps…Je ne vais pas laisser le nôtre mourir sans rien faire, tu m'entends ? »

« Sammy »

« Y a pas de Sammy qui compte Cass…Dean ne me le pardonnerait jamais »

« Je ferais en sorte qu'il ne se souvienne de rien »

« Tu ne crois pas qu'il trouvera étrange de comprendre l'énochian, de savoir quoi faire avec la tablette…Tu le mésestimes tant que ça? »

« Sammy » dans un cri perçant…Le cadet plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles en grimaçant.

« Laisse- moi t'aider, Cass…Je t'en supplie…Laisse-moi essayer »

« Je ne peux pas prendre ce risque, Sammy….Dean doit savoir et je suis occupé de perdre mes pouvoirs, de perdre du temps…»

« Puise en moi… Dans mon âme »

« Je dois…Finir…»

Le silence et Dean se mit à s'agiter à nouveau

« Cass…Cass » hurla Sam

Il se leva et se mit à faire les 100 pas, tachant de rassembler ses idées…

Chercher une logique dans ce qui ne l'était pas ou ne le fut jamais.

« Pas question » Il sortit, furieux.

Quand Dean se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, Sam le fixait.

« Quoi ? »

« Viens avec moi et ne dit rien »

« Sam ? »

« Viens » en se levant

Dean obtempéra.

« T'avais raison, Cass est en toi mais il s'affaiblit et se laisse mourir…Cet espèce de tête de mule s'est mis dans la tête…»

Il stoppa avant d'ouvrir la porte d'une pièce sur le côté, un bureau avec un lit de camp.

« Il s'est mis dans la tête de t'éveiller à la langue des anges et de faire de toi, l'instrument qui fermera les portes du Paradis… »

« Quoi ? »

« Il a comme fusionné en toi »

« C'est pour cela que j'ai ressenti ce lien avec eux…Ce chant hors du temps, c'était magnifique et en même temps, une telle douleur…Je ne suis pas un ange, je n'ai pas accès à ce monde…Castiel m'en a entre ouvert la porte…Je comprends mieux maintenant l'ampleur du sacrifice…De son sacrifice…Tout ce qu'il a abandonné pour nous»

Il regarda son frère et dans ses yeux, Sam y vit la grâce…Castiel les écoutait, les ressentait mais il n'avait plus la force d'interagir…

Il ouvrit la porte…Dean resta figé…Couché sur le lit, Novak le vaisseau….

« Non, Sammy » la voix désespérée de l'ange à travers celle de Dean.

Dean ferma les yeux

« Je refuse de te laisser partir, tu m'entends… »

« Je ne peux pas rester, Dean…Je ne le veux pas…Bientôt les portes du Paradis se refermeront à jamais, je ne pourrais plus jamais revoir les miens….Plus jamais retourner chez moi…Je n'ai pas ma place sur cette terre, moi, le déchu sans pouvoir qui vous aura mené à votre perte…. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes…Tu m'emmerdes Cass à trimballer cette éternelle culpabilité derrière toi…Avec tes airs de martyr, de sacrifié maudit…Eternel fils de Dieu sur la croix…Tu m'emmerdes, tu comprends…Je me fous moi de ce que tu as fait…On a tous déconné ici, on a tous du sang d'innocent sur les mains…On a tous perdus des êtres qui nous étaient chers…On a tous perdu notre foyer, Cass…Mais regarde…On est toujours là…Grâce à cette rage qu'on a de vivre, de survivre…Grâce à toi…Tu l'as aussi, Cass, cette rage sinon tu n'aurais jamais réussir à traverser toutes ses épreuves…Je t'en supplie ne m'oblige pas à faire une connerie pour te prouver que tu as tort »

« Tu ne la feras pas…Tu tiens bien trop à la vie et puis, il y a Sammy…Il aura besoin de toi quand le moment viendra…Quand les portes de l'enfer se tiendront devant lui…Tu te dois d'être à ses côtés…Je… »

« Cass »

« Laisse- moi ce libre choix, Dean…Laisse -moi choisir ma mort »

« Je ne te laisserais jamais mourir en moi….Tu m'entends, Cass…Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes… »

« Je te demande d'agir en ami »

« Tu me demandes d'agir en salaud »

Sam vit les traits du visage de Dean se contracter…Il savait ce qu'il se passait…Il s'avança vers le corps sans vie de Novak…De Castiel.

Il se mit à prier dans cette pièce perdue dans l'immensité de cette étrange demeure…Il devait y avoir un lien entre ses murs qui les reliait à ce Paradis que ses hommes de lettre semblaient connaître sans rien vouloir en divulguer, caché dans cette demeure depuis de décennies.

Sam, le frère qui avait la foi pria pour l'ange qui l'avait donnée à cet ainé qui l'avait perdue.

«Sam » cria Dean

Mais ce dernier continua à prier…Il sentait en lui un étrange pouvoir s'éveiller…La 1e épreuve avait marqué son âme du sceau divin.

Il se releva et Dean put voir dans son regard, une étrange lueur…Puis l'écho d'une langue venue des tréfonds des temps…La langue de Métatron.

Dean se tut puis une douce mélopée, cette même musique qu'il avait entendue quelques heures plus tôt mais qui maintenant le berçait sans plus l'agresser. La voix des anges…

Elle parlait à Castiel…Les 2 frères servant d'intermédiaire entre l'ange et une entité que ni Sam ni Dean ne purent identifiée…

Puis le silence…La lueur disparut…Les chants aussi, laissant Dean comme abandonné…

« Cass…Cass, réponds moi »

Rien que le son de sa propre voix …Il n'était plus là, plus en lui…Sam l'interrogea du regard. Ce dernier le fixa incrédule…

Le cadet finit par sortir de la pièce et se dirigea, comme guidé dans ses pas, vers la salle du fond.

Il en ouvrit la porte-arrière qui donnait sur un petit entrepôt souterrain…Il descendit les quelques marches dans une semi-clarté…Fouilla du regard la pièce et finit par se pencher sur une boite d'un métal inconnu des hommes et l'ouvrit…

A l'intérieur, une amulette en forme d'oiseau…Un corbeau au métal semblable à celui des lames divines…Il le prit et retourna vers la chambre.

Dean était toujours là, debout, perdu…Absent…Il fixait le corps étendu.

Sam entra et se mit à ses côtés.

« Que s'est-il passé, Dean… »

« Je n'en sais rien…J'y comprends plus rien…C'était si…. » Il baissa la tête

« Je me suis jamais senti aussi…Pur…Sammy, c'était…C'est inexplicable »

« Je sais »

Ils se turent…Ils avaient vécu la grâce dans son état premier…Ils se sentaient purifiés…Nettoyés de tous leurs pêchés…Pardonnés…Mais Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un immense vide en lui…Le même vide qui l'avait consumé à son retour des enfers…

Castiel, l'ange du seigneur…

« Nous avons été désigné tout autant que lui…Les chants nous l'ont dit…Castiel faisait partie de notre parcours…Ses erreurs, ses choix faisaient partie de son initiation…Une part du destin…Il a réussi »

« Je m'en fous, Sammy » murmura Dean en l'interrompant.

« Elus de Dieu ou pas…Divin ou non…Ca ne leur donnait pas le droit »

Dean s'avança vers le lit

« Pas le droit de nous utiliser comme ça…Pas le droit de me le reprendre après tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble…On ne fait que commencer cette destinée…2 tablettes seules entre nos mains…Il aurait dû rester avec nous…A nos côtés….Quel immense gâchis, Sammy…Quelle merde » redit-il dans un murmure.

« Il n'est pas mort, Dean »

« C'est tout comme pour moi…Il n'est plus là »

Il sortit de la pièce sans un regard vers l'arrière….Il se sentait porteur d'une nouvelle mission…Il sentait en lui, les mots gravés dans son âme mais plus que tout, il sentait l'absence…Son absence.

La grâce de Castiel en s'éteignant, en disparaissant dans les chants célestes, avait laissé un vide immense en lui.

Peu importe le pardon et les péchés lavés, il reprendrait tout d'un geste pour le retrouver à nouveau à ses côtés….Pour partager ce destin qu'ils ne s'étaient pas choisi, celui qu'on leur avait imposé.

Frappé par la grâce, Dean n'avait plus qu'une envie, celle d'être frappé par la mort...Il savait son frère marqué…Il savait comment tout cela allait se terminer…

Ils seraient les sacrifier pour que cette terre et ses sœurs divines ou maudites se perdent et renaissent de leurs cendres.

Ils avait déjà tellement perdu et là, son frère divin, son âme sœur, sa moitié céleste lui avait été enlevée.

Il s'était enfin retrouvé, lui Dean…Il avait retrouvé son frère…On ne lui laisserait pas retrouver l'ange…Etait-ce le prix à payer ?

Il sortit et se dirigea vers sa voiture…Il avait mal…Mal à en crever…

Il regarda le ciel espérant entendre le chant des anges…Celui qui viderait son corps de toutes ses souffrances…Il aurait voulu n'être qu'un coquille vide, ne plus rien ressentir.

Et puis soudain une lueur dans le reflet de la vitre…Dans ses yeux, le bleu des siens…

Il fut pris d'une violente nausée et tomba sur les genoux…Respirant mal, suffoquant…

Il parvint à se relever en s'accrochant à sa portière. Il voulait hurler Sammy mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche qu'un long cri strident…La voix de l'ange.

Sam s'approcha de Castiel…Il sortit l'amulette de sa poche…Il ne sut pourquoi, ni comment mais il savait…Il la plaça autour du cou du vaisseau et se releva.

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent qui lui parurent des minutes, des heures.

Le corps se mit à bouger, Sam sursauta et recula…

Un mince filet de lumière suspendu dans l'air, juste au-dessus du visage de Novak…Les yeux qui s'ouvrent et la lumière qui coule telle une rivière céleste…

Le corps se soulevant, flottant comme suspendu dans les airs...Tel le Christ se redressant…Une lumière intense qui ne brûla pas les yeux de l'humain comme si en lui, le divin et la chair ne faisaient plus qu'un.

Une explosion blanche et chaude…Sam fut projeté contre la porte.

Dean ouvrit la bouche et la lumière jaillit…le ciel sembla s'embraser, s'ouvrant sur l'infini…

Naomi assise à son bureau, se releva brusquement, renversant sa chaise.

« Ca ne se peut pas » murmura-t-elle

Le corps se posa doucement, debout, telle une statue…Il en émanait une telle force mais aussi une telle chaleur…De celle de l'amour pur…Sam se releva sans pouvoir en détacher les yeux.

Castiel….

Soudain une immense paire d'aile apparu…Blanche aux reflets de sang et d'argent et l'ange ouvrit les yeux. Une lumière d'un blanc étincelant transperça l'âme de Sam.

Debout devant l'Impala, Dean reprit ses esprits, lentement…Il posa la main sur sa poitrine puis se mit à courir vers l'intérieur…

Il entra, le souffle court et l'ange se tourna vers lui, plongeant son regard blanc pur dans le vert du sien…Il lui parla en énochian et Dean le comprit.

« Il est à présent qui se dresse devant toi, Castiel, l'Archange assis à la droite de Dieu…L'archange qui marchera aux côtés des élus…Celui qui portera le fardeau de vos peines et tiendra l'épée de la justice divine »

La lumière et les ailes disparurent et le corps s'effondra au sol.

Dean et Sam se ruèrent vers lui. Recroquevillé, il respirait à peine puis une inspiration plus profonde et le corps reprit vie…

Castiel se redressa péniblement aidé de Dean et de Sam qui le relevèrent et le firent s'asseoir sur le lit.

L'ange croisa le regard de Dean puis celui de Sam. Il semblait ne pas comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver.

Il tiqua et Dean sourit…Ange ou archange, quelle différence tant qu'il restait Castiel.

« Dean…Pardonnes-moi » Il avait retrouvé la voix ferme de l'ange du 1er jour, sûr de lui et de sa foi.

Dean accroupit face à lui. Un léger sourire sur le coin des lèvres.

« Y a rien à te pardonner, Cass…Rien du tout »

« Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi suis-je revenu ? »

« Tu ne te souviens pas ? » s'étonna Dean en jetant un œil vers Sam debout à ses côtés

« Je me souviens du sang »

Il posa sa main sur la poitrine de Dean qui frissonna à son contact…

« Je me souviens de ma grâce ne faisant plus qu'une avec ton âme »

« Les chants célestes » murmura Dean

« La voix des anges » continua Castiel

Sam s'accroupit à son tour….

« Castiel, l'Archange à la droite de Dieu »

« Non, Sammy…Juste Castiel, l'ange du seigneur…»

« Non…Juste, Cass » lui sourit Dean

« A jamais, Cass… » lui répondit ce dernier en lui rendant son sourire.

Il fixa le mur

« Vous êtes les élus, homme de lettre et chasseur de l'ombre…Vous, fils de John Winchester et de Marie Campbell, vous qui ne saviez rien de votre véritable destinée… En quoi cela vous aurait-il changé de savoir que vous seriez de ceux qui fermeraient les portes, vous qui aviez déjà dû affronter l'enfer, le Paradis et la mort ?…Vous restez et resterez toujours les Dean et Sam Winchester d'hier et ce, au-delà même de ce que vous avez reniés de vous…J'étais ange du seigneur, aujourd'hui archange de Dieu mais cela ne change rien au fait que je reste Castiel et que mes choix resteront toujours les mêmes »

Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Dean.

« Tu es mon choix…Il est mon choix » en pointant le doigt vers Sam sans quitter le regard de l'ainé ancré dans le sien.

« A jamais… »

« A jamais » répondit Dean.

FIN


End file.
